The present invention relates to diagnostic ophthalmologic techniques and more in particular the use of riboflavin and/or its derivatives for use in such techniques.
It is well known that the measurement of intraocular pressure (IOP) is a fundamental step of ophthalmological examination routine, since the increase of its values is the major risk factor for glaucoma and one of the fundamental parameters for the diagnosis of the disease, together with the assessment of the optic disc and visual field examination. In addition, the measurement of IOP provides useful information for other eye diseases such as uveitis, and for all patients undergoing surgery on the eye, so as to be considered a routine control to be carried out in all ophthalmologic examinations.